Undertale Short Stories
by Silverheart146
Summary: In here will be chapters of some short stories on Undertale! Leave some suggestions in the reviews below! Thanks for reading!
1. Undertale Short Stories: Intro

**Undertale Short Stories**

I'm writing some Undertale short stories here! I will write some on my own, but feel free to leave a suggestion on something to write about.

 **Make sure to include:**

Characters, if you are using OC's, make sure to have descriptions for them.

Setting, if it's Underground, where? If it takes place on the Surface, where?

Time, when does it take place

What, what's gonna happen in the story? I'm taking crossover ideas too!

Additional info, will the characters act different, do you want something to be mentioned or referenced?

Be as specific as possible! I want to make these as best as they can for you!

Depending on how many suggestions there are, I will do as much as I can. And of course, I'll credit to you at the bottom. If I forget, please remind me.

Thanks!


	2. Story 1

Short Story Idea From: Sophielatchka

Warning, this story is a bit dark, and if you don't like that kinda stuff, you should skip this.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around Frisk nervously. The human had been asleep for a while. Suddenly, they stood up. Everyone was relieved. The barrier was broken, the monsters were free, and Frisk was awake. All the monsters were happy. Or so they thought.

"Alright!" Undyne shouted. "I can't wait to get onto the Surface!" There were murmurs of agreement.

Sans stood off to the side a bit. The Surface didn't seem much appealing to him.

 _A knife slashed through the air..._

Sans tried to shake off his thoughts.

 _A splatter of blood stained the ground..._

Sans clenched his hands in a fist, trying to forget.

 _A red scarf on the ground..._

"Sans? Are you okay brother?" Papyrus was staring down at him. All of his friends looked at him too.

 _"Oh Papyrus, you're just so innocent and -ugh, I'm sorry bro."_

Sans stuck his hands in his pockets and threw on his normal, goofy grin.

"I'm fine. We're finally free! I would tell you a knock-knock joke, but I can't.' Papyrus was confused. Sans always told jokes, and he would never admit it to him, but Papyrus secretly liked them. "Why not?"

"There are no knock knock jokes about freedom. Because freedom doesn't knock, freedom _rings._ "

Toriel laughed, while everyone else slapped their foreheads. Except for Frisk. They just stared at him.

Undyne stamped her foot. "Uh why are we here again? THE BARRIER IS BROKEN LET'S GO!"

* * *

Sans didn't know how to feel. He should feel happy, the barrier's broke, everyone's free! But he was scared. There's one reason why he lives, one reason why he keeps going, one reason why he hides the pain.

That reason was Papyrus.

He wanted to protect his younger brother with his life. If anything happened to him...

 _The red scarf on the ground. The remaining bits of monster dust. Monsters disappearing fast._

 _Pain. Lot's of pain. On his chest. He touched his chest. There was blood._

 _He went to Grillby's._

The flashbacks have been coming for a while. He remembers things. He remembers Papyrus, his friends, himself, but at the same time not himself, as if it happened in a different world.

Frisk. He remembers Frisk killing everyone. But it wasn't Frisk. As if it was Frisk's body, but she was being controlled. But Sans wasn't afraid of Frisk killing them. Well, at least not in this time.

But what Sans was afraid of, was Papyrus getting hurt. He knows about the human world, and everything that can go wrong, everything that can take Papyrus away from him.

Sans was anxious, on the Surface he watched Papyrus carefully, ready to protect him when needed. So far, it's never happened. Sans feels like he can go paronoid with waiting.

He's tried his best to hide this, but lately it hasn't been working. The flashbacks and memories are too painful for him to handle, he grows distant from his friends. He can't sleep at night, and when he can, he has nightmares.

He grows mean and hostile, snapping at anyone, getting irritated easily. Only Papyrus can ease his pain.

* * *

Suddenly, a weird feeling comes across Sans. Frisk speaks to him. They tell Sans that they're sorry, and have no other choice. They have to restart. Sans sadly smiles.

Sans knows that with the reset, all of his pain, his fear, his loneliness, they will too go.

Unless they come back to haunt him forever.

* * *

Ok, what was that ending? It's not supposed to be happy, that's for sure. I'll see if I can do a happier story next time, this was kinda dark.


End file.
